


Abbi cura dei tuoi occhi oggi che è festa (Poi ritorna perché non posso fare senza)

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (immagino), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, perché Ermal posta foto e io immagino cose, è solo tanto fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Il primo raggio dorato si mescola alla luce fredda della stanza tingendola di colori caldi e Ermal sfila le gambe dal groviglio di lenzuola; le dita di Fabrizio stringono pigramente le sue una frazione di secondo prima che le faccia scivolare via dal cuscino.“Dove vai?” gli chiede, le parole ancora intorpidite dal sonno;apre un solo occhio, quello contro il cuscino.Per un attimo Ermal si chiede la stessa cosa.





	Abbi cura dei tuoi occhi oggi che è festa (Poi ritorna perché non posso fare senza)

**Author's Note:**

> Ermal ha postato la foto dell'alba a Lisbona e la mia testa è andata in Posti.  
> Il titolo è da Buon viaggio di Ultimo, principalmente perché è il figlio adottivo dei MetaMoro e perché mi piace la canzoneh.  
> Spero vi piaccia! :3  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate! Inutile dirlo, ricevere commenti e kudos mi rende iper felice :3  
> Buona lettura!

Si sveglia di colpo, col battito veloce e il respiro che a malapena gli sta dietro, si trova steso immobile sul materasso e la sensazione nel sangue di aver appena smesso di correre.

La luce che entra dalla serranda è ancora pallida e fredda,  filtra tra le tende quel tanto che basta a sbiancare il lenzuolo attorcigliato attorno alle sue gambe. 

Fabrizio sta ancora dormendo, un braccio sotto al cuscino e le lentiggini che gli macchiano la pelle degli zigomi e del naso, poco più in basso dei suoi capelli arruffati, ora che ha preso il sole Ermal le può vedere anche con la luce così fioca. 

Ci hanno messo un'eternità ad addormentarsi – Fabrizio che fuma una sigaretta dopo l'altra affacciato alla finestra perché in camera c'è il rilevatore di fumo ma gli si legge in faccia che altrimenti si strapperebbe la pelle di dosso, Ermal che gli sfila la settima dalle dita prima che possa accenderla e gli dice  _Fabrì_ , Fabrizio che sbuffa e accende la televisione, gira tre canali di cui non coglie neanche mezza parola e la spegne. Comincia a fare su e giù nella stanza finché Ermal non gli si para davanti, gli stringe i polsi con le dita.  _Respira, Fabrì_ .

Non gli ha dovuto dire di restare, che tanto il suo letto era già sfatto;  Fabrizio si è seduto con la schiena poggiata contro uno dei due cuscini e in mano una copia rovinata di  _Io uccido_ che Ermal aveva lasciato sul comodino.

Ermal l'ha trovato addormentato col libro addosso quando è uscito dal bagno,  gli ha spento la luce sul comodino e l'ha coperto col lenzuolo perché Fabrizio ha sempre freddo quando dorme.

E rmal non è riuscito ad addormentarsi; ha ascoltato il respiro di Fabrizio per un po', ha provato ad imitarlo ad occhi chiusi e poi ad occhi aperti quando ha capito che non avrebbe funzionato. Ha pensato per un attimo di riprendere  _Io uccido_ ma non ha voluto accendere la luce. Si è rigirato nel letto finché il lenzuolo non gli si è intrecciato attorno ai polpacci e poi l'ha calciato via.

“Oi,” ha detto Fabrizio, gli occhi chiusi e la voce roca; ha steso un braccio sul cuscino di Ermal, costringendolo a sollevare la testa e appoggiarla sulla sua spalla. “Smettila di pensare.”

Ermal avrebbe voluto sbuffare e dire  _senti chi parla_ , ma era già mezzo addormentato.

Il braccio di Fabrizio è ancora sul cuscino, le dita scure contro la federa bianca. Ermal le stringe solo per un secondo, affascinato dal modo in cui Fabrizio gli risponde anche nel dormiveglia, le sue dita che si curvano appena.

Il primo raggio dorato si mescola alla luce fredda della stanza tingendola di colori caldi e Ermal sfila le gambe dal groviglio di lenzuola; le dita di Fabrizio stringono pigramente le sue una frazione di secondo prima che le faccia scivolare via dal cuscino.

“Dove vai?” gli chiede, le parole ancora intorpidite dal sonno; apre un solo occhio, quello contro il cuscino.

Per un attimo Ermal si chiede la stessa cosa.

Poi pensa all'alba e a Fabrizio insieme e gli stringe le dita di rimando, tira un po' la sua mano. “Dobbiamo vedere una cosa.”

Fabrizio prova a girarsi sulla schiena con uno sbuffo e un mezzo grugnito rassegnato, ma Ermal continua a tenergli la mano e si limita ad alzare le sopracciglia quando Fabrizio apre anche l'altro occhio e gli lancia la sua occhiata da  _mi prendi in giro_ . Fabrizio si lascia scivolare in avanti finché non gli poggia la fronte contro la spalla con un mugugno, ed Ermal ridacchia sottovoce  e si chiede come faranno a sgrovigliarsi ora che non ha idea di dove finiscano le sue dita e inizino quelle di Fabrizio .

Fabrizio si lascia trascinare quei due passi fino alla finestra,  perché sa che non c'è modo di fermare Ermal e sa che Ermal gli fa bene, che vale la pena vedere le cose attraverso i suoi occhi. Gli poggia la testa sulla spalla anche se viene sballottato quando Ermal si sporge per premere il pulsante che aziona la serranda.

C'è l'alba. C'è l'alba sul mare, e Fabrizio l'ha vista qualche giorno fa, ma ora la guarda attraverso lo schermo del cellulare di Ermal e la vede inondare i suoi occhi un secondo prima che scatti una foto, e Fabrizio pensa che non era bella quanto questa.


End file.
